Sick Day
by sassyshipper
Summary: Jake stays home sick with the flu and Ryder comes over to take care of him .
1. Chapter 1

Ryder pulled up to Jake's house with a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup , Jake called and said he had the flu and couldn't make it to school today , Ryder thought about him all day being home alone and sick .

Ryder pulled out his key to the house Jake gave to him and called out for him, Ryder went to his room when he wasn't in his living room, and Ryder found the poor thing cuddled up with covers all over him, Ryder lied next to him "Hey Buddy."

Jake pulled the covers down and smiled weakly "Hey." Jake said with a croaky voice and sniffed.

Ryder grinned "I bought you some homemade chicken noodle soup, I know how you like it."

Jake sat up gently after being sore all over, "Thank you!" Jake said and went into a coughing fit.

Jake laid his head on Ryder's chest, Ryder smiled as he did it, and he didn't mind it one bit.

Ryder ran his hand up and down Jake's arm, Ryder smiles "So how have you been so far today?"

Jake shook his head "Terrible, umm sorry but can you pass me the trash can?"

Ryder grabs the trash can on the side of the bed and hands it to Jake, Ryder rubbed his back.

Jake cleaned himself up and groans and holds his head "My head is killing me." Jake croaks out.

Ryder slides from under him "I'll get you some medication for that." Ryder went to the kitchen in Jake's cabinet to get some Tylenol for him, then went to get a jar of vapor rub Tina let him have.

Jake coughed was horrible and his nose was stuffy and running, he grabbed some tissue to wipe his nose.

Ryder came back with the Tylenol and the vapor rub, Ryder began to speak "Tina let me have some Vapor rub, you sounded terrible on the phone and I just got it in case you needed it."

Jake smiled "Thanks! Can you put some on me?" Jake goes into another coughing fit.

Ryder blushes "Sure Man."

Jake sits up removes his shirt and Ryder goes red and clears his throat , Ryder grabs some on his hands and began to rub it on Jake's chest , Jake turned his head so he wouldn't cough on him .

Ryder starts rub gently on his chest and finishes up and Jake smiles at him "Thanks Dude!"

Ryder nods at him "You're welcome."

Jake gets in bed and he drags Ryder with him, Jake lays down and he pats for Ryder to lay down next to him.

Ryder laughed "Dude! You don't have to drag me over here to lay with you."

Jake moaned out "My throat is killing me too."

Ryder pouts hates seeing him so miserable.

Jake looked at Ryder "Ry Ry I'm hungry." Jake sniffed.

Ryder grinned "Sure thing Buddy, I'll go warm up your soup."

Ryder bought a tray with his soup and some crackers and orange juice for him to drink.

Jake sat up in his bed and took the tray from Ryder "Thanks!"

Jake eventually got too tired to feed himself any longer and laid his head on head board and groaned.

Ryder looked at him "Here let me help you." Ryder took the spoon and got some soup on it and put it up to Jake for him to eat.

Jake leaned up and let Ryder feed him the soup, Jake finally finished it and ate a few crackers and drank some juice.

Ryder sat the tray aside when he finished, Jake laid his head back on Ryder's chest and cuddled up to him again.

Ryder rested his hand on his side and rubbed it up and down.

Jake sat up "I can't get comfortable. "Jake whined and started another coughing fit.

Ryder got up off the bed "I'll be right back."

Jake shook his head.

Ryder came back with some Nyquil, he took off the plastic cup and poured some in for him.

Jake looked at it then back to him "No! No way!"

Ryder sighed "Dude its fine, I take it, it doesn't taste bad."

Jake clamped his mouth shut refusing to take it.

Ryder put the cup to the side, Ryder smiled evilly "Well then I guess it's come to this."

Jake looked at him in confusion, only understanding what he meant as Ryder began to tickle him "N-No Ry N- No." Jake laughed.

Ryder grinned "Are you going to take it now?"

Jake stuck his tongue out at him "Fine!" Jake sat up and took the cup from the night stand and took the medicine "Happy!" Jake says stuffily.

Ryder smiled "Very!"

Jake huffed out and folded his arms and started to pout.

Ryder chuckled at him and kissed his cheek, he started to blush as he did that "Crap! I'm sorry." Ryder looked down at his hands awkwardly.

Jake smiled weakly "No Sweat, I liked it."

Ryder leaned in and kissed Jake not caring if he was sick, apparently Jake didn't care either.

Ryder pulled away and smiled "So, What Now?"

Jake smiled back "Whatever you want it to be." Jake yawned and settled into the bed, Jake pulled the covers back for him to join him, and Ryder smiled and got in it.

Ryder ended up spending the night.

The next day it was time for Glee and Ryder and Jake came in early before everyone else, Jake pulled Ryder into his lap, Ryder squealed and blushed.

Everyone started to fill in and saw the new couple, Sam looked at Kitty "Pay up Kitty and Mr. Shue!" Kitty groaned and handed Sam a $20.

Marley cursed to herself and gave Artie at $20 as well and Unique rolled her eyes and gave Artie a $20, Artie received the money and smiled.

Will grunted and gave a $20 to Sam.

Jake and Ryder looked at each other, Jake looked annoyed "Seriously! You guys betted on us!"

Tina giggled "Yup! When I told them Ryder was going to take care of you, money came a flying."

Ryder laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes "Unbelievable!'

Ryder smiled and kissed Jake, Jake stopped complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night and Jake was staying at Ryder's house for the night, Jake pulled Ryder's car in his driveway as Ryder sits in the passenger seat, Jake smiled at him.

Ryder noticed him looking "What?"

Jake chuckled and kissed his cheek "Nothing."

Ryder laughed "OK then, let's go inside and "Achuu." Ryder groaned "crap!"

Jake raised his eyebrows "You okay?"

Ryder shook his head "Yea, yea, I'm perfect, let's go inside it's freezing out here."

Jake just shrugged and got out of the car and went to the back to get his bag, Jake kept looking at Ryder oddly.

Ryder opened the door and took Jake's bag for him.

Jake took it back "I got it, I know where your room is."

Ryder watched him go up the steps and he went to the bathroom and grabbed some tissue to wipe his nose , he refuse to get sick , he wanted to have a good night with Jake and he wasn't going to let some stupid cold ruin it , Ryder went back out and sat on the couch .

Jake walked from down the stairs and walked over to the couch to sit down "So what do you want to do?"

Ryder looked around "We could play some Xbox."

Jake pat Ryder's shoulder and went to the game station to turn it on , Jake passed a controller to Ryder and he sat back down , they ended up playing Call of Duty .

Ryder kept wiping sweat off his forehead, it wasn't that warm in here, but ignored it.

Jake suddenly paused the game "You sure you okay?"

Ryder rolled his eyes "Yes Jake I'm fine."

Jake put the controller up "I'm not in the mood anymore."

Ryder sniffed hoping he didn't hear it "OK, We can find a movie on Netflix ."

Jake smiled "Sure, You can pick the movie."

Ryder nodded his head "OK." Ryder picked SkyFall.

Jake put his arm slowly over Ryder's shoulder and Ryder giggled "Achuu." Ryder sniffed.

Jake looked at "See I knew you were sick!"

Ryder groaned "I'm not sick, it's just allergies."

Jake laughed "You're a crappy liar, I'm sorry I got you sick."

Ryder turned to face him "No, I'm not sick! lets finish the movie."

Jake did as he said and finished the movie.

Dinner time came and they ordered out, Jake got them Pizza.

They both eat as much as they could and then got ready for bed, they both sat back on the couch and Ryder hopped on Jake's lap "Hi.". Ryder smiled.

Jake chuckled "Hey."

Ryder leaned in to kiss him, Jake deepened the kiss then let Ryder slip his tongue in his mouth, and Jake laid Ryder down on the couch with him lying on top of him.

Ryder couldn't hold it in any longer "Ahhchuu!" Ryder ended up sneezing in his boyfriends face "I'm so so sorry!"

Jake wiped the wetness with his hand, Jake sat up.

Ryder leaned up on the couch on his elbows and pouted "Sowwy Baby."

Jake grinned "It's cool! Now come one, up to bed mister!"

Ryder started to whine "It's only 7:00."

Jake grabbed Ryder's hand "Too bad! You're sick, sick people need rest."

Ryder huffed up the stairs "Jakey's so mean!" He mumbles to himself.

Jake laughed "I heard you!"

Ryder grunts and walks faster and sits on the bed.

Jake smiled and felt his forehead "I'm going to get the thermometer."

Ryder folded his arms and laid back on the bed.

Jake came back with the thermometer "Open up."

Ryder sat back up and groaned and opened his mouth.

Jake sat next to him on the bed.

Ryder sighed and tried talking "I'mb nob sick."

Jake shushed him "Keep your mouth closed." Jake heard it beep finally and looked at it "So a person with a 102 temp isn't sick?"

Ryder shook his head." Nope! I feel great."

Jake laughed "Come one, you can cuddle up to me and we can watch another movie." Jake says as he pulls Ryder's covers back.

Ryder tried to protest again but Jake just glared at him playfully.

Ryder started to cough, then ran to the bathroom and got on his knees to the toilet.

Jake came in and ran his hand up and down his back.

Ryder sniffed and went to rinse his out his mouth and sluggishly went back to bed "OK! I'm sick."

Jake laid next to him "Yes you are." Ryder laid his head on Jake's chest as Jake played with his hair.

Ryder groaned in pain "My tummy hurts." Ryder said as he sat up.

Jake sat up to begin to rub Ryder's stomach "How's that?."

Ryder smiled "Good but can you get me a cup of Ginger Ale please?"

Jake smiled at him and kissed his cheek then got up and walked to his kitchen, he made it back to Ryder's room and handed him the cup.

Ryder took it from him "Thanks!"

Jake nodded his head.

Ryder put the cup on the night stand "I need a trash can babe."

Jake gets up and gets it near his desk in his room, Ryder grabs it, and Jake sighed "I'm sorry you're sick."

Ryder lifted his head "It's my fault really, I did kiss you."

Jake looked at him "But if you didn't we wouldn't be where we are now."

Jake gave him some tissue to clean himself up with.

Jake noticed Ryder couldn't get comfortable and went to put in a movie to hope it would calm him down some.

Ryder sighed "This sucks!" Ryder says then grabs a tissue for his runny nose "I wanted to have some us time, but this got in the way!"

Jake smiled "Well we can still have some us time." Jake put in The Avengers for Ryder.

Ryder clapped excitedly "Yay!'

Jake chuckled and Ryder cuddled back up to Jake.

The movie was almost over until he head Ryder snore gently on him, Jake looked down and smiled, and he turned off the light on the night stand and went to sleep himself.

During the night Jake realized that Ryder is a wild sleeper , He better be glad he's sick because he took all the covers away , then Ryder's hand ended up on his face and legs tangled up with his . Jake sighed "This is going to be a long night."


End file.
